


Longing

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [20]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, i had to use the title of the prompt as the story title for this lol rip, it just fit well it seemed perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Faybelle firmly believes that she needs to be cold and mean to fulfill her role as the dark fairy. Dating Maddie isn’t a possibility for her, but oh how she wants to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 20 - Longing

Faybelle loved how Maddie looked when she laughed. She loved it when she smiled. She obsessed over grins passed casually her way, giggles that erupted during class when Maddie just couldn’t hold herself together. But she could never tell the other girl that.

Unlike Maddie, Faybelle had standards. She had to keep her composure. Her laughs had to be snickers. Her smiles had to be cynical. People expected things from the dark fairy. And Faybelle loved her role, she really did. She didn’t want to be one of those pampered princesses. She had power. She had an important role to play. Without villains, there would be no fairytales. But it meant that Faybelle couldn’t laugh when Maddie laughed. It meant that she couldn’t smile when she smiled. And it meant that she certainly couldn’t date her.

The dark fairy lived alone. She always had, and she always would. Having kids was the one allowance for most villains. With the exception of villains like Raven since a lover was written into her story, antagonists were supposed to remain aloof and insensitive. Milton Grimm had said so himself, that even though they could date people while they went to Ever After High, their stories were destined for another path. Faybelle had done very well at keeping herself from falling in love. She prided herself on how stoic she could be. But with Maddie, Faybelle completely fell apart.

She had never met someone before who was so blissfully, unquestioningly happy. Maddie lit up a room. She made jokes that were so funny even Faybelle had to work hard to hide a smile. She was kind to the future dark fairy, even when most weren’t. Maddie was different from everyone. She was _so_ much better.

But Faybelle could never tell her that. Instead, she forced herself to scowl when the girl walked by. She turned away when Maddie came up to talk to her. Faybelle had always been taught to never show weakness. Still, though, every time the Wonderlandian approached her, she felt her composure crack just a little bit with sheer longing.


End file.
